


duo?

by calleenotfound



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Crushes, Gamer boys are dumb and in love, Getting Together, M/M, Overwatch League - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleenotfound/pseuds/calleenotfound
Summary: As Space approaches rank one for NA tanks, Ans is there to help carry him to victory, but will feelings get in the way?
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/SPACE | Indy Halpern, SPACE | Indy Halpern/ANS | Lee Seon-Chang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	duo?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Also definitely not beta-d, every mistake is my own. I did my very best to write a Korean person with VERY little knowledge of the Korean language and culture. I also tried to do research on how to write Ans’ name and I went with Seonchang without a hyphen because that’s how it’s written on official league things and I hope that’s ok. This is also Mirror’s first time as a character on ao3 so good for him I really hope I write his name correctly as well! Uhhhh I also mean no offense with writing Ans’ broken English, I tried my best to emulate how I’ve heard him speak on streams and I hope he’s not too out of character (I know for sure Space is out of character but I love that idiot and I’m gonna write him how I want to) that should be it I think.
> 
> Again enjoy :D

[username]: is ans gay?

“Shit I don’t know he might be,” Indy said innocently. Stream was going crazy for a duo with the Shock sniper as Indy’s account approached rank one. 

When he finally set up the duo and started queue he clicked the [voice chat] button and asked, “Ans do you have boyfriend?” 

He laughed for the stream but on the other side of the screen his heart was pounding. 

“I have 20,” Ans answered jokingly. Indy gave another laugh to cover his desire to know more. If Ans was actually gay that was good, if he had a boyfriend that was bad. He would have to ask him off stream if he really wanted an answer of course. 

Would he actually ask him though or chicken out just like every other time. 

-

He chickened out. 

Indy sighed almost dramatically when he saw the notification that Ans had started playing overwatch. He had just finished up in the gym with OGE when he realized he still needed to stream without getting a thousand complaints on discord. 

He set up the stream, and pulled up chat on his phone, still pissed his second monitor got stolen and the team hadn’t coughed up the money for a new one. 

He whispered to Ans quickly asking if he wanted a duo before answering the incoming flood of “hello”s in the chat. 

Some of his most active chatters were getting into disagreements on something stupid but he chimed in anyways, laughing. It took all his concentration not to immediately jump to answer Ans when the whisper came back “sure”. 

The duo began and chat was going wild again knowing within the next few days Indy would beat out Punk from Boston Uprising and take rank one. 

Indy clicked the voice chat button. “Ans,” he said dragging out the s. 

“Yes sir,” the sniper replied in his incredibly cute accent. Indy’s stomach flipped but he tried to ignore it, knowing he was on camera. 

“I’m almost rank one, will you carry me?” he asked smiling brightly when he got the same “yes sir” in reply. 

They carried on like this for the next couple of days, chat starting the meme of “how much did you have to pay ans for the boost today?” which caught on quickly between Indy and Ans. 

Ans began a habit of messaging him just to ask where his money was, to which Indy was delighted, getting every opportunity to talk to his duo counterpart. He couldn’t help but hope that Ans did it for a reason, that he might reciprocate his feelings. 

-

Eventually as Indy’s account closed in on rank one, Ans and him racked up more and more duo games together, both of their chats loving the interactions. 

The night of his big rank one game, Indy had begged Ans to stay and play it out with him, but the sniper promised him he would play tomorrow, he was tired and Indy understood that but the peer pressure from his chat brought him almost to his knees asking for just one more game. 

Ans still stood his ground though, and with a heavy heart Indy playing his last game with Kyle, knowing that he needed to do this game tonight or someone could overtake him at any minute. 

-

Seonchang stares at the leaderboard. 

Rank 1: 4686sr [SPACE] 

Space had played his rank one game without him even after he promised he would play with him the next day. Seonchang didn’t know why this hurt him so much even if he had been developing some kind of feeling for Space these last couple days. The way the American boy was very patient with his english, how he always made time to remind him that he was, in his words, “the greatest sniper in the world”. And space certainly was cute, he couldn’t deny that. 

He decided to go to Super’s room and ask him about it, knowing he always gave the best advice especially when it dealt with American culture. Seonchang knew exactly what to do if he was interested in a Korean boy but he had almost no clue what to do with this new infatuation with an American. 

He knocked quietly in case Matthew was still streaming but the lack of noise meant he was probably done for the night and just settling down for bed. He heard a faint “come in” confirming his suspicions. 

He opened the door to the sight of Matthew cleaning up his desk and shutting his computer off. “Hey what’s up?” he asked concerned with Seonchang’s sudden visit and downcast appearance. 

Seonchang brought out his best english with Matthew who, similarly to Space, was very patient with him, had to be with a team full of Koreans. “I think I like Space, like like him,” he said, hearing someone clarify the different kinds of liking once as “like” and “like like”. 

“Oh,” Matthew’s eyes widened in surprise but no malice was behind it thankfully. “So is there a problem with that?” 

“Yes, he did not play his rank one game with me, he duo with KSF, what if he like like KSF and not me?” Seonchang says exasperated, but happy he can finally get his feeling off his chest even if it’s in limited english. 

Matthew has to hold back laughter. “I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at Indy. God he’s an idiot. I’m only gonna say this once and you didn’t hear it from me, but I think he like likes you back Ans.”

Seonchang freezes. “How do you know?” 

“I know you probably don’t notice as much while playing with him but it’s almost obvious when he’s on stream, he’s way too happy to duo with you.”

“Oh, what do I do then?” Seonchang asked, sort of giddy at the prospect that Space might return his feelings. 

Matthew tapped his chin, “well let me help you write something out.” His smile was a bit mischievous but Seonchang barely noticed. 

-

Indy stared at his phone, the Twitter DM notification somehow more defined amongst the other notifications that flooded his phone. He swiped it opened in case it was a mistake and it would somehow disappear without him knowing. 

But sure enough there was a message from ansansniper, a long one at that, which surprised Indy, knowing Ans preferred to speak more than type when it was in english. 

He walked out of the gym leaving OGE a little confused but kept going until he got to his computer, the others not in the room at the time, thank god. 

Indy reopened the message and read it carefully. 

“Hi space, super helped me write this, but I needed to tell you congrats on rank 1 but I’m sad you did not play the rank 1 game with me. I like you, like like you and it hurt my feelings a bit when you did not wait to play with me. I hope I did not misinterpret anything and if so I hope we can still duo together :)”

Indy read it again, and again.... and again. What does he mean by “like like”? Does that mean he feels the same way about me or does he just not understand what that implies? 

Just then Mirror walked into their shared computer room. “Hey what’s got you all weird for? Oge said you dipped,” he said closing the door. 

Indy hesitated but decided that Chris was probably the best advice giver that he could get at the moment so he turned his phone around to the DPS player and stayed quiet while he read the message. 

Without missing a beat Chris burst out laughing making Indy cringe. “I know, I know it’s stupid, but I actually like Ans you idiot. What does this mean?” 

Coming down from his high Chris looked at him seriously. “Can you not read? He likes you too. And I think you need to apologize to him for not playing with him.” 

Indy stomach flipped, as he was becoming accustomed to whenever Ans was brought up. “Seriously? You think so? How should I apologize?”

Chris just smiled as he was bombarded with questions. “I think we have a few Koreans on the team that can help you out with that, come on I have a plan.”

-

It had only been a day but no reply from Space made Seonchang incredibly nervous. It showed that he had read the message but hadn’t replied. Super had consoled him for at least an hour after the message had turned read, telling him how dumb Space was with feelings and would probably take a bit to answer. 

Seonchang started up Overwatch, not planning on streaming tonight as it was pretty late. As soon as he logged on, though there was a whisper from Space and his heart jumped. 

[SPACE]: duo?

Without even replying Seonchang brought up the duo with Space and clicked the voice chat button. The familiar “Anssss” came from his headphones and he smiled. 

“Yes sir,” he replied. 

“I have to tell you something,” Space said sounding a bit nervous. 

“Ok,” Seonchang said, not knowing what else to say. 

Suddenly a very bad attempt at Korean comes through his headphones. “I’m sorry and I like you too.” The words were good but the pronunciations were off, nonetheless Seonchang gasped at hearing his own language. 

“Where did you learn that?” he asked in shock. 

Space laughed. “I had a little help from Oge, and it was Mirror’s idea. So what do you think?”

“I-,” Seonchang hesitated, “I like you too.” He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Uh, great, I’m sorry I’m not very good at this, but do you maybe wanna play a few games and then watch a movie over discord?” Space asked. 

“Yes!” Seonchang answered, not even containing his excitement. “Can I pick?”

Space laughed lightly again, “of course you can.” 

Seonchang smiled mischievously, “also...” Space made a hum telling him he was listening while queuing up. “When are you going to pay me for the boost?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I’m a space viewer :/ if y’all see this don’t expose me I don’t want space or ans to see this of course it was for me mostly but I thought I’d share with all of you and I hope I can add some good content to this small, small fandom (? is it really a fandom??)
> 
> Kudos and comments are great and I really appreciate them, this was interesting to write because some things are real and happened and I filled in some gaps and then just added whatever I really wanted to happen you know. Well congrats to space on rank one even tho he lost it a billion times and congrats to ans for his rank one which he keeps cause he’s better :) 
> 
> Fun fact: I really almost name dropped some people from space’s chat and really had to use my brain and think that maybe that wouldn’t be a very good idea lol


End file.
